


Hot tubs are scary

by crazycatt71



Series: Jack/Ianto/Owen [13]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hot Tub, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, sex in a hot tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack & Ianto help Owen over come his "fear" of hot tubs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot tubs are scary

"I don't know about this." Owen muttered, staring at the steam rising out of the hot tub in the bathroom of the very posh hotel suite, "Hot tubs are very scary."

Owen bit the inside of his cheek to keep from giggling.  He had jokingly mention he found posh hotel rooms with hot tubs scary and now  Jack and Ianto were determined to help him over come his "fear".  After a lot of cuddling and kissing and the removal of clothing, Jack and Ianto were trying to cokes him into the tub.

"Come on, Owen," Ianto said, gently pulling on his hand, "it'll be ok."

Owen allowed himself to be led into the bathroom, then balked, refusing to go any farther. Jack pressed against his back as Ianto wrapped his arms around him, trapping him between them. Ianto took his face in his hands and kissed him while Jack kissed and nibbled on his neck.

"You can do it," Jack urged, "just get in the tub, we'll be right with you."

Owen looked at him, took a deep breath, and stepped into the tub.

"That's my brave boy." Jack told him as he climbed in.

They settled on the seats, letting the hot water sooth them.

Owen closed his eyes, resting his head on the edge of the tub, feeling his muscles relax.

"You ok, Owen?" Ianto asked a few minutes later.

"No," Owen replied, making his voice tremble, " It's horrible."

Jack slid his arm around Owen's waist and pulled him close.

"Better?" Jack asked.

Owen nodded as he wrapped his arms around Jack and nuzzled his face in the crook of Jack's neck. He felt Ianto snuggle close to Jack on the other side.  Jack's head went back with a groan as Ianto and Owen began kissing and nibbling their way down his neck and along his chest. They grinned at each other when they both reached for his cock. Jack sighed with contentment as they began to slowly stroke him. He held them tightly to him as he took turns kissing them until they were breathless. Owen rested his head on Jack shoulder as he rubbed his aching cock against his thigh. He softly moaned when Jack caressed a hand along his ass. Jack tease his ass hole with the tip of his finger, chuckling when Owen tried to push back.

"Always so eager." Jack purred in his ear.

He pulled Owen on to his lap and took the lube from Ianto. Owen moaned when Ianto kissed him as Jack slid a finger in to him.  He hungrily devoured Ianto's mouth as Jack carefully stretched him.  Jack turned him so they were back to front, holding Owen's hips so he couldn't move and rubbed the head of his cock against his hole. Owen whimpered and tried to wiggle so Jack would slide into him, but Jack wouldn't let him.

"You want my cock in your ass, don't you?" Jack asked, letting just the tip of his cock push past the tight ring of muscle.

Owen nodded as he squirmed harder, trying to get get all of Jack inside him. Jack teased him for a minute, then let go of him, allowing him to slide his ass down his cock. Owen leaned his head back on Jack's shoulder, enjoying the way Jack's cock filled him. He hummed with pleasure when Ianto leaned in to kiss him. He hadn't realized Ianto was ready until he straddled his lap, bracing himself on Jack's shoulders as he lowered himself onto Owen. Jack and Owen both moaned as Ianto's actions pushed Owen's ass farther down on Jack's cock. Owen grabbed Ianto's hips, helping to steady him as he began to slowly move.  Owen began to move, matching Ianto's rhythm, so they were  rising and falling together.  Jack grabbed the back of Ianto's head and sloppily kissed him as Owen kissed and sucked on his neck. He felt Jack's other hand  caress along his hip and thigh. He wrapped his hand around Ianto's cock, stroking and squeezing.

There was so much heat, it was making Owen feel light headed. Heat from the water, heat from the bodies pressed tightly against him, the heat of Jack's cock and Ianto's ass, heat from mouth's and hands on skin, so much heat that Owen started to believe in spontaneous combustion. He felt like he had a volcano building up inside him, just waiting to erupt. Ianto moved faster, harder, grunting with the effort.  Owen's hand flew up and down Ianto's cock, as the heat got hotter and hotter until Ianto's head went back with a groan as his cum shot over Owen's fist. Owen's shout bounced off the bathroom walls as he erupted. Ianto softly kissed him, then sank down on the tub seat, eyes closed. Jack lifted Owen off of him and pushed him on to his knees on the seat. Owen clung to the edge of the tub as Jack pounded his ass, his brain melting as Jack hit his sweet spot. His whole body had turned to goo by the time Jack buried his face against his back to muffle his cries when he came. Owen collapsed against the side of the tub, Jack's arm around his waist was the only thing that kept him from bonelessly sliding under the water.

"Do you have any other neurosis we should know about?" Jack asked.

Owen thought about if for a minute.

"Not that I can think of right now," he said, "but if any come up, I'll let you know."

Ianto slid over to them, wrapping his arms around Owen so he was cuddled between Jack and him.

"Make sure you do," he said as he kissed along Owen's jaw, "we can't help you face your fears if we don't know what they are."

Owen grinned, vowing to himself to discover lots of "fears" for them to help him face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
